Saigo No Dansu
by The Deadly Dolly
Summary: Benio Amakusa aka Benibara will be graduating, and is poised to make her final performance. Can a loyal friend and Zuka Club member make her feelings known before the final curtain call?


A/N: So it's been a long while since I've written fanfiction, but after rewatching Ouran, I got inspired. There doesn't seem to be many fics focusing on The Zuka Club so I decided to write one of my own. Since we don't know much about their lives outside of school, I took some liberties, but tried to keep everyone in character. Also, I'll be using some lingo from the actual takarazuka revue. I don't own Ouran or the characters save for a few OCs that will be in here.

Chizuru sat in her desk during her final class, her eyes seemingly focused on the text in front of her, but her mind was no where in the lesson being presented. After class would be dismissed, she'd head to a special meeting of the Zuka club, a meeting she had been anticipating for a month now. Soon, the third years would be graduating meaning that the next show they put on would be Benio's last as their top otokoyaku. Chizuru rubbed at her chest to ease the dull ache she felt at the thought of her president's departure. Although it was only within the past year they became president and vice president of the Zuka club respectively, both Benio and Chizuru had been friends since they entered middle school. The thought of not seeing Benio very much made her heart heavy. She was soon snapped out of her thoughts by the sound of the bell and the sound of chairs screeching against the floor. She quickly gathered her bags, and headed down to their meeting hall.

When she got there, everyone was just sitting down and Benio was standing at the podium with Hinako sitting at the right side. "Ah, Chizuru, now we can begin" Benio said in that regal voice that made her knees buckle a bit when hearing it. She quickly scurried to her seat, and listened intently on Benio's words. "As many of you know, I will be graduating this year. I've enjoyed my time as your president, and top star, but I know you all will continue on and continue with the legacy of our club. Since this is my last show, we shall perform my favorite musical, Elisabeth" she said, people cheering when they realized what musical they would be performing. "Also, instead of holding auditions for the lead role, I shall choose my musumeyaku that will be Elisabeth, and perform the last dance with me" she said causing the room to become dead silent in anticipation as to who she would choose.

Chizuru felt her heart beat quicken at that proclamation. 'I hope it's me' she thought to herself, her hands squeezing the hem of her skirt. Before she knew it, she saw Benio's hand in front of her. "Well, Chizuru, will you be my Elisabeth?" she asked, a charming and seductive smile was on her lips when Chizuru looked up. She was stunned to be offered the role not because she didn't think she was good, but because Benio often never performed with a musumeyaku more than once to avoid any of the girls getting jealous. She and Benio had performed together when they both starred in The Rose of Versailles: Fersen show during her first year. "Of course, Benio" she replied, taking her hand, and lifting herself from the chair. "Alright, rehearsals start tomorrow, let's put a performance of a life time" she announced to the cheers of the crowd.

Once Chizuru came home, she rushed to her room, and closed the door, having a seat on her bed as her mind processes the rest of the meeting. She couldn't believe that she was chosen to play Elisabeth alongside Benio's Der Todd. 'I thought she'd ask Haruhi to do the role' she thought, a cold feeling falling over her. She never told anyone in the club, but she had very strong feelings for Benio. When they met the young girl who was in the host club, she was impressed with her and went along with Benio's enthusiasm. However, when it came to the time they brought her to play Marianne in The Senorita's Love, Chizuru felt incredibly jealous of the attention Benio lavished on the younger girl though one couldn't tell from her actions. 'The last thing I want is for her to see me as just another starry eyed girl' she thought, her eyes traveling to the picture she kept on her desk.

It was a picture of her and Benio dressed as Marie Antoinette and Fersen during the opening night of their show. She remembered how nervous she was despite all the practice she and Benio did together. 'Just let your talent shine through, princess' is what Benio had said to her before the curtain rose. Those few simple words soothed Chizuru, and she gave a performance that earned her the nickname of Suzuran. 'It's a shame it's all ending soon though' she thought sadly, a frown forming on her face. She was broken from her thoughts when she heard a knock at her door. "Come in" she said, straightening her uniform in case it was her mother or father. Instead, it was her older brother Haruka, heir to the Maihara family who would continue their legacy as a great ikebana family in Japan. "I came to get you for supper, it should be done soon" he said as he glanced at his sister, "What's wrong, you were so happy when you came home, and now you're all glum."

Chizuru wished he was unable to read her so well, "I was just thinking about the past." She hoped that would be enough, but the minute she looked up at him and seeing his violet eyes narrow, she knew it wouldn't. "Benio chose me to be her opposite in our new production, it's her last show" she said softly, trying desperately to keep her sadness from slipping out into her voice. "Ah, I see. You're sad Amakusa-kun is graduating, and you haven't told her how you felt yet" he said slyly. Her frowned deepened at her brother's intuitive reply. He was the only one who knew about her feelings for her friend, and probably the only one save for their grandmother who'd approve of such a thing. "I really wish you couldn't read me so well" she muttered, her cheeks heating up in embarrassment as he laughed at his proud little sister's shyness. "I say now is a good time to tell her or you may regret it, and as I say, one shouldn't live with regrets" he said, patting her on the head, "Come on down, and we'll eat plus I'm sure grandmother will love to hear your news." As he left, she felt he was right, if she didn't tell Benio now, there would never be a chance. With a new resolve, she made a promise that before the curtain would fall, that Benio would know how Chizuru Maihara felt about her.

A/N: I hope you all enjoyed that, I really would love some feedback and constructive criticism on how I can improve. I apologize for any OOCness, I wanted to give a bit more personality to the Zuka Club, and we'll see more as my story continues, I hope to hear from you all :).


End file.
